The Choice
by minewt-love
Summary: A love triangle between Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and a stubborn girl who wants them both.
1. Ariella Gets Sorted

A love triangle between Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and a stubborn girl who wants both men.

Princess Ariella Amour Aricelli P.O.V. /

I sighed and shifted my weight from foot to foot. I was waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to call me into the Great Hall to get sorted into a house. I was new to the Hogwarts school and had been home schooled my whole life. Being around all of these people was something to get used to. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of the Transfiguration Professor McGonagall.

"The Headmaster is ready for you, Miss Aracelli." she said. I nodded my head in answer and followed her through the large doors leading to the Great Hall. The doors opened on their own accord. The first thing that I noticed was the amount of people in the one room. There were four long tables filled with people from their respective houses. I took a deep breath and followed Professor McGonagall up through the center of the Hall. All talk almost ceased completely. I swallowed hard and tried not to look as nervous as I really was. I looked to the left and locked eyes with a blonde. He gave me a once over and smirked. I rolled my eyes. I should probably watch out for him. My eyes the traveled to the right and looked into the green eyes of the Chosen One. I smirked and bit my lip. His eyes found my lips and swollowed hard. Step number one: Get the Chosen One to notice me. Check.

I watched as professor McGonagall motioned for me to sit down on a stool in front of the head table. I scanned the professor's faces. My eyes connected with a rather bored looking man. He had the darkest brown eyes ever. My heart rate increased. I sat down on the stool and Headmaster Dumbledore's booming voice interrupted my wayward thoughts.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts to the students returning for another great year. And welcome to the new students beginning their new life here at Hogwarts. Today we have a special guest coming from our sister school in the United States. We have the best seeker from across the pond, Ariella Aricelli, from the most respected pureblooded Aricelli family." he said. The Great Hall erupted in cheers. I found Harry Potter clapping enthusiastically and smiling. I smiled back and gave him a small wave. My eyes then found the blonde. He smirked at me and I managed a small smile. I hated being the center of attention. The only time I can handle it is when I'm on the Quidditch field. I watched as professor McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat upon my head. Everyone became silent once again.

"Hm, interesting. A descendant of Shaleine Aricelli and a princess nonetheless over here at Hogwarts. You might belong in Gryffendor, where dewll the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffendor's apart. Or perhaps Slytherin, you'll make real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid to toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Hm, you are a tough one indeed, princess." the Sorting Hat said. I looked at each house for a few seconds when the bored looking professor came to mind.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat bellowed above me. I looked to the table with the blonde. Everyone was clapping excitedly. Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off of my head. I noticed that my tie and robes alike turned green and grey. I smiled and made my way to the Slytherin table. I sat beside the blonde who looked at me up and down earlier.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Very pleased to meet you." he said as he held out his hand. I smiled sweetly and shook it.

"Ariella Aricelli, likewise charmed." I said. I tuned out the Headmaster's speech and found my eyes on the bored professor again. This time he was looking at me. My eyes widened and heart rate increased. I unconciously bit my bottom lip. The professor's eyes drifted down to my lip between my teeth. I was brought out of my thoughts by Draco.

"So, Ariella, what brings you all the way to Hogwarts?" he asked as he started filling his plate with an assortment of foods. I looked over at him and smiled. I began to fill my own plate with delicious looking food.

"Well, Draco, I came here because I am the last of my line. All I had was my parents. They died trying to protect me. I am the sole heir of the Aracelli family. I had to move back here so I can reign over my family's estate." I said, not entirely telling a lie. Draco's face fell a bit.

"And I wanted to kick Harry Potter's arse in Quidditch." I quietly added. Draco laughed and began to eat. I smiled and bit into a piece of ham. I groaned at the taste. Some of the juice escaped my mouth and ran down the side of my chin. I locked eyes with the bored looking professor again and wiped the ham juice off of my chin with my finger. I then stuck my finger into my mouth and gave it a good suck. His eyes found my mouth again but this time his jaw opened ever so slightly. I smiled and returned to my conversation with Draco for the rest of the meal. Step two: Get the sexy professor to notice me. Check.

Once everyone was finished all of the professors stood up. I watched as the all stood in front of their respective houses. I hadn't noticed but there was someone standing behind me.

"Follow me." came a deep baritone voice. I smiled and stood up with everyone and followed the one person I had been eying the whole night. I was directly behind the man and Draco was beside me. I felt Draco's left hand on the small of my back once we got to the stairs leading down into the dungeon. I smiled and he held out his right hand for me to take. I gladly accepted. It's about time someone treated me like the princess that I am. I smiled at Draco thinking he was actually nice company. Once we came to a painting of Salazar Slytherin. He had a blonde boa constrictor hanging around his neck.

"Evening professor." said the painting. Professor Snape nodded his head in recognition. He then turned to the group of Slytherins. His eyes found mine for a second then scanned the crowd.

"This painting of Salazar Slytherin guards the Slytherin common room. In order to enter you will have to give him a password. The password for this term is 'Pure-Blood'." he said. He turned back to the painting which had opened once the password was said. I looked in awe as I had never seen anything like this before. I was brought back to reality when Draco ushered me forward through the thresh hold. I looked around the Slytherin common room and nodded in approval. Not exactly the grand rooms I was used to but it was homey. I found myself looking around. The room's light had a greenish tint to it because it was located partway under the lake. I stood under what would be normally a sky light, but was under water. I smiled as a school of fish swam by. I was lost in my own little world when someone clearing their throat brought me back. I blushed and looked at professor Snape.

"Miss Aricelli, please pay attention when I am talking." he said. I bowed my head and curtsied, a product of my upbringing when I had been scolded. He eyed me for a second then went back to explaining things to the first years. I tuned out what professor Snape was saying and started looking around again. I noticed the room get quiet. I went to turn around and came face to chest with professor Snape. I took a deep breath in out of shock and almost fell to my knees. He was so close to me. I looked up to the impassive face. He leaned down and I instinctively closed my eyes.

"Do you think you have the right to ignore me just because you are a princess?" he asked. My breath hitched and I had to bite my lip to stop myself moan at the man's closeness.

"Do not bite your lip." he said. I almost missed it because it was so quiet. Professor Snape stepped away from me.

"Ten points from Slytherin for Miss Aricelli not paying attention." he said and walked away out of the common room. I hung my head in shame. It was the first day of school and I had already lost my house points. I heard some people groan and walk away. A pair of black dress shoes made their way into my line of sight. Pale fingers lifted my head and I was looking into Draco's eyes. He smiled and wiped away tears that I had no idea had fallen. He took my hand and led me to one of the many couches. I sat down and sighed.

"I'm a fuck up." I said. Draco gasped at my foul language. I had to laugh.

"Well that is very colorful language coming from that pretty little mouth of yours, princess." he said as he laid an arm behind my head. I smirked.

"Oh, Draco. There is so much more to me than being a princess. I know how to have fun." I said. I smiled at him. He smiled back and I instinctively scooted closer to him as it was cold in the room. He wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed in content. His left hand was running up and down my arm. I laid my hand on his thigh and massaged the muscle there. Draco looked down at me. I bit my lip. He stood up and I followed. Our lips connected quickly. His hands found their way to my back side and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his shoulders. He started walking to his private room since he was a prefect. Draco layed me down on his bed and I groaned at the delicous weight above me. Draco was standing between my legs observing me. I grabbed his tie and gave it a yank. He attacked my lips again, this time with more of an urgency. He took my bottom lip between his teeth. I moaned and rocked my hips against him to create friction. I gasped as he said a simple spell and found myself naked.

"You know, it's not much fun when I'm the only one naked." I said against his lips. I felt him smirk. He stood up and started to strip ever so slowly. I took my bottom lip into my mouth out of habit. Once Draco was finally as naked as I was, he began to kiss his way up my leg. I let out a rather loud moan when his expert tongue found the junction between my legs. I looked down to see Draco working on my womanhood with an expert tongue. I wound my hand through blonde locks and gave a slight tug. Draco groaned causing me to rock my hips against his mouth. I groaned as Draco made his way up to my mouth and captured my lips in a searing kiss. I moaned into his mouth loving how I could taste myself on his lips. He kissed me for a few more minutes then lined himself up with my entrance. In one thrust he fully sheathed himself within me. I sighed at feeling the fullness between my legs. Draco began to ever so slowly pull his hips back then forward again.

"Draco, I swear if you don't quit teasing me and fuck me the right way, I will hex you and your whole family." I said in frustration.

"Oh, so the princess likes it fast and rough?' he asked teasingly before he slammed his hips forward. I saw white for a second then came back to my senses. I moaned rather loudly and brought his lips to mine. I felt the familiar coil in my abdomen and welcomed the impending orgasm. A few more thrusts from Draco sent me over the edge. I arched my back off of the mattress and sighed. My orgasm brought Draco to his as my body milked whatever he was willing to give it. He slowly slid out of me and laid beside me. I started laughing. Draco looked at me oddly.

"We would be in so much trouble if professor Snape found out." I said. Just then the door busted open. Snape was standing there with an odd look on his face. I yelled and fell off of the bed trying to find my clothes. Draco was doing the same. He found his pants and quickly put them on.

"Look, professor Snape. Its not what it looks like." said Draco trying to appease his angry head of house. Professor Snape ignored him and started walking to me slowly. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't find my uniform so I ended up crossing my feet at the ankles and drawled my legs up to my chest. I hid my face in my knees.

"Professor Sna-" Draco was cut off by Snape aiming his wand at him. Draco was hit in the chest by a sudden burst of magic. He flew to the other side of the room and hit the opposing wall. Professor Snape took the outer part of his dress robes off and wrapped it around my shoulders. He then proceeded to pick me up like a small child. I kept quiet and kept my eyes on the professor carrying me. I could feel myself start to get wet again being so close to the man. He carried me through another portrait. He kept walking until we reached a bedroom. I looked around and found we were in Professor Snape's private quarters. I looked back to the man who had carried me. He just stood there looking at me. I instantly felt a little self concious and covered myself more with his dress robe. Without thinking I took my bottom lip in between my teeth. Snape looked down at my lip and then back up into my eyes.

"I thought I told you not to bite your lip, miss Aracelli," I watched him walk slowly to me. He began to unbutton his dress shirt a bit, just enough so I could see his collar bones. My mouth watered with images of me biting the skin there filled my brain. He stopped less than six inches away from me and grabbed my chin, effectively releasing my bottom lip from my teeth. He leaned in like he was going to kiss me but instead of lips meeting lips, I felt a rush of hot air on my ear. "You have no idea what it does to me." he said. I moaned at the man's words. My head fell onto his shoulder, my nose against his neck. I breathed in his scent deep into my lungs. His hands found my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I whispered. I felt professor Snape tense then relax. His arms tightened around me. As I was getting ready to relax, he stepped away. I made a noise of disagreement at the loss of contact.

"One hundred points from Slytherin for miss Ariella Aricelli disobeying one simple rule and engaged in sexual intercourse with one Draco Malfoy on school grounds. One months detention everyday after your last class in the potions classroom with me. Get out of my sight." he said. I gaped at his sudden mood change. New waves of tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I quickly brushed past him and slammed the portrait closed behind me. I only made it a couple steps before my legs gave out on me. I sagged to the floor and buried my face into Professor Snape's outer dress robe that was still surround my shoulders. I took a deep breath in and screamed, letting all of my sadness and frustration out, until my vision blurred and I fell forward into the blackness of unconciousness.


	2. Snape In Denial

_**It would be much appreciated for feedback through a review :)**_

* * *

Professor Severus Snape P.O.V. /

I let out the breath that I had no idea I was holding. I let my head hang for a minute. I was having a hard time adjusting to feeling the emotions that were running rampant through my body. I haven't felt like this in a very long time. Not since Lilly. I sighed and went to find a new outer robe when I heard the most saddening scream every to grace my ears. I swayed and had to catch myself on my bed. I felt tears prick at my eyes but willed them back. This female student was doing things to me that I did not approve of. I did not deserve any form of fondness from anyone. Not after what I had done.

I quickly regained my composure and decided to check on Mr. Malfoy and Miss Aricelli. I walked out of the portrait to find the hall way empty. Odd. I thought this was where the scream came from. Looking both ways and not finding anything I made my way to the Slytherin common room. Many students were crowded around a couch. I had the sudden sense of dread wash over my body. It was as if someone had dumped an ice cold bucket of water onto my head.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled. The students parted as I made my way over to the couch. On the couch was Miss Aricelli still covered up by my outer dress robe. She wasn't moving and didn't look to be breathing either. A couple students looked from me to Ariella, noticing my lack of dress robe. They were sure to get the wrong idea. Anger boiled in my veins.

"Get to your rooms immediately!" I bellowed. I watched as the students scurried away. Once the room was clear I picked Miss Aricelli up before finding Mr. Malfoy not too far. I levitated Mr. Malfoy while carrying Miss Aricelli to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed to me and helped me put the two in separate beds.

"What on Earth happened, Severus?" she asked, quickly going over each of their conditions.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Aricelli we caught engaging in sexual intercourse on school grounds. I used an incantation to remove Mr. Malfoy from Miss Aricelli and may have accidentally overdone it. I quickly covered Miss Aricelli and she ran away. I made my way back into the common room and found her on the couch not moving or breathing surrounded by students." I said, not exactly telling the truth and not exactly telling a lie. Madam Pomfrey looked at me for a second then back to the students. She went over to Ariella and did some more incantations. I turned away and made my way back to my private rooms. I sighed and walked over to my personal stash of alcohol and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey. Opening the bottle up I quickly drank a couple gulps, loving the way it burned on the way down.

I walked over to my couch and ungracefully sat down. Leaning my head back, my mind went directly to inappropriate thoughts about a certain student. My cock twitched in my pants and instantly filled with blood. I sighed and undid my belt and released my throbbing member. I hissed at the moment my hand came in contact with my cock. Pre-cum dripped down the length of it. I gave it a couple strokes and imagined it was Ariella's mouth pleasuring me. Her beautiful full lips taking me completely in her mouth. I moaned and started thrusting my hips into my hand. Within a few more thrusts I came all over my pants and shirt. I stayed how I was until I caught my breath. I put myself back into my pants and did a quick cleaning spell. I instantly felt disgust and regret weigh heavy on my chest. I grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey that I had sat down on the floor and chugged. I grimaced at the pain and stood up. I staggered slightly and made my way to my bedroom. I all but fell onto my bed and quickly slipped into an alcohol induced slumber.


	3. Draco Wakes Up

I forgot to mention in the last two chapters that I do not own the Harry Potter world, only Miss Aricelli is mine.

Draco Lucius Malfoy P.O.V. /

I awoke with a start looking around at my surroundings. I noticed the curtains and concluded that I was in the infirmary. I groaned and sat up. My chest hurt like hell. I looked down and found it was wrapped up. I tried to scour my foggy brain and found that I couldn't remember anything. I rubbed my hands over my head and tried to remember something, anything that happened. All of a sudden Madam Pomfrey came into view. She sat a tray of vials on the table beside the bed.

"Ah, good to see your awake Mr. Malfoy. How are you feeling?" she asked. I shook my head and groaned.

"I don't remember a thing before waking up here." I said. She gave me a sympathizing look and handed me a vial.

"Drink this and it will remove that fog in your mind." she said as she stood up. I looked at the small bottle then downed it in one drink. I grimaced at the taste. The fogginess in my mind receded all of a sudden and memories came flooding back. I had sex with Ariella and Professor Snape came in and found us.

"Where is Ariella?" I asked. Madam Pomfrey gave me a sad smile.

"Miss Aricelli is still not completely woken up. She had sustained a sudden Takotsubo cardiomyopathy, a broken heart. Her heart stopped but I was able to get it pumping again. There is no telling how long she will be out of it Mr. Malfoy. She has to decide on her own if she wants to wake up or not." she said. I felt as if I was punched in the stomach. The wind flew out of me and I struggled to keep composure.

"Can I see her?" I asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and helped me up. We slowly walked over to the only other occupied bed. I grabbed a chair and sat down beside Ariella's bed. She was pale and almost looked dead laying there. I grabbed her hand and stroked the soft skin on the top of her hand.

"I will give you two some privacy. If you need anything, please Mr. Malfoy, call for me." she said as she walked away and drew the curtain back into place. I sat there looking at her sleeping figure when all of a sudden my eyes became blurry. I blinked and tears fell. Not really realizing the reason why I was crying, I laid my head on the bed beside her.

"I am so sorry Ariella. I could have stopped but I didn't. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know why I couldn't stop myself. You are different from the other girls at this school. I loved the fact the you had no idea who I was. I get sought after because of my name, not because of me. Once you wake up I promise I will make it up to you." I said. I sat there for a few minutes and just took in her features. She was absolutely beautiful. Her pale skin seemed to glow. Her plump rosy lips. Her curly brown hair. I smiled and stood to go back to my bed. I moved the curtain back and Madam Pomfrey was waiting for me. She helped me back to my bed. I sat down and tried to get comfortable.

"With the way things are progressing with you, we should expect you back to classes by tomorrow." she said. I looked at her and nodded my head. My eyes found the bed that Ariella was in. Madam Pomfrey noticed. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"She's in good hands Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said. I nodded my head. She gave me a pat on the shoulder and went back to her desk and started on some paperwork. I sighed and laid back down. I may as well get some rest.


End file.
